


The Little Things

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Noble Steed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule #32: Enjoy the little things. Also known as, Anna likes to leave Kristoff little surprises in his day pack because she is a sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

“Hey buddy! Ready for the day?” Kristoff asked as he rubbed the top of Sven’s head. Sven grunted at him with a small smile as he continued to chew on his morning carrot.

 

It was early morning, the sun just barely coming over the fjord, and it was time for Kristoff to head for his morning shift. It wasn’t exactly his first choice of time to work; with all honesty he enjoyed the night shift more. He quite enjoyed watching the sun set and the stars slowly appearing in the dark. The sky would then be filled with beautiful lines of greens and blues, dancing around the stars in the dark blue sky. The colors and lights would then reflect in the snow and the sight was overall, spectacular. It had been a long time since he had seen that wonderful sight.

 

Kristoff yawned at the memory as he bit at his own carrot; waiting patiently for Sven to finish is breakfast.

 

In the amount of time since his last night shift, a lot had changed. For one, he was courting a princess; a beautiful, kind, clumsy, goofy and caring princess. A princess who simply would not stand for the idea of him being gone nearly all night, leaving her alone.

 

Kristoff couldn’t help but smirk remembering how far her lip had stuck out during that conversation; he had learned quickly that day that the further that lip stuck out, the more he couldn’t resist her requests. After much discussion, yelling, more discussion, even more yelling, and a little bit of kissing, they had made a compromise. Anna was promised no nightly trips as long as Kristoff could continue harvesting the early shift.

 

It had it ups: Kristoff was able to see the beautiful sun rise and continue to do what he loved while still being able to make it in time for dinner with Anna. He was always greeted with a warm smile, a warm hug and an even warmer kiss. But it also had its downs: early mornings were not exactly his favorite time to wake up and he had to leave his sleeping princess in their bed alone. Kissing her forehead when he left was never enough to hide the small amount of sting in his heart for leaving her. It would take remembering her welcome home smile for the sting to really go away, which was about the time he would reach the stables.

 

As Kristoff finished up his carrot, and Sven still continuing to munch down his last two, he moved swiftly to gather the harness. Hanging it on his stall, patting Sven another time, he moved towards the supplies in the corner of the stables. One by one and occasionally four by four, he began to move the supplies back to their designated spots in the sleigh. As he laid the final few yards of rope in the sleigh, he turned his attention to Sven.

 

“Alright buddy, let’s get you hooked up.” Kristoff walked to the barn doors, pushing them open with one simple push. After hooking Sven to the sleigh, he made his way to the last remaining item for the day: his daypack. Turning to Sven’s stall, he furrowed his brow.

 

It wasn’t sitting were he had left it yesterday, which was right next to Sven’s stall.

 

“Huh.” He walked over, looking in, beside and around the stall.

 

 

“Sven, where is my—“ He was cut off by a soft grunt and saw Sven look towards the sleigh. Confused, Kristoff walked towards the front of the sleigh and looked at the seat. Kristoff chuckled. There, sitting in his usual place in the sled, was his daypack.

 

Definitely not were he had left it.

 

“She came again last night didn’t she?” Kristoff said with a smirk. Sven only grunted, but Kristoff could tell he was smiling.

 

Anna had taken it upon herself to leave little surprises in his pack. It had started with a blanket when he had taken on his morning shift. After having told her how thoughtful she had been for packing it, seeing as that particular morning had been colder than usual and he had been very thankful for the surprise, Anna had beamed at him with one of her larger and brighter smiles. After that, she continued to add surprises; but over time, it escalated rather quickly from one surprise to several surprises.

 

Kristoff climbed into the seat, grabbing hold of the large pack and bringing it in front of him. It only took the one small, swift movement to tell that the pack was nearly full; which it never was.

 

“Let’s see what she decided to pack for use today huh?” Unwrapping the string from around the button, he pushed back the flap and peered inside.

 

“Let’s see, the usual wool blanket.” He pulled it out, laying it beside him.

 

“Well, she only packed four shirts today and a hat.” He said, as he placed them on top of the blanket. “Must have some laundry to do.”

 

“Isn’t there usually five shirts?” Asked Sven.

 

“At least five, sometimes six. Depends on the day really.” He replied, continuing to dig.

 

“Anything for me?!” Kristoff laughed,

 

“Patience Sven.” He heard a grunt as he pulled out two blue, rather small mittens. “Mittens? I can’t wear these.”

 

“They are so manly. You should definitely wear them.”

 

“Shut up Sven. Really, what am I supposed to do with these?” He shook his head as he added them to the pile. “And she packed shoelaces. For what?”

 

“Well, I think they are meant for shoes aren’t they.” Kristoff eyed him as Sven smiled his way.

 

“I wear boots. Boots don’t have shoelaces. Therefore, these are useless.”

 

“Eh, not completely. You could use them for rope.”

 

“What exactly could I hoist with this?”

 

“…Carrots.”

 

“And that is enough of you.” Kristoff ignored Sven’s snicker as he grabbed hold of something familiar.

 

“Nice underwear.”

 

“Thanks.” Kristoff said dryly. “Ok, she has gone overboard this time. I don’t need these.”

 

“Did she pack the most important thing?” Kristoff sighed and looked up, placing the boxers back into the pack instead of out in the open for Sven to continue mocking. Staring coldly at Sven, he pulled out the small bag of extra carrots. Sven jumped, his tongue hanging out happily.

 

“Do you really think she would have forgotten?”

 

“Her? Never. I just like knowing they are there.” Kristoff couldn’t help but chuckle as he placed the bag on the floor of the sled.

 

“And she packed some chocolates and,” He pulled the rest of the bag out. “Are those onions?”

 

“You like onions!”

 

“Yeah, in soup and on sandwiches but not like this?” Scrunching his nose at the smell of onion that began to come from the bag, he placed it on the floor next to the carrots. Peering back in, he saw the bottom of the bag, and a slip of paper peeking just beside his extra pair of underwear. He smiled as he reached in and grabbed it.

 

Placing the bag on the floor beside the carrots, he unfolded the paper and snorted. Two ink drawn people graced the page. One was wearing what seemed to be large dress, with uneven patterns on the skirt, and the other was wearing something that looked like maybe pants and a shirt.

 

A line was drawn just above the pants with two other small lines extended out from it, making it seem that the shirt was drawn just a bit too small and possibly coming undone. It wasn’t until further inspection that Kristoff concluded the line was supposed to be a sash. The panted figure also was wearing what seemed to be a hat, or a large bowl. A few strands of what seemed to be hair stuck out from underneath, almost covering one of the man’s eyes completely. The girl’s hair was a bit misshaped; a bun sat lopsided on her head, with what seemed to be strings, or maybe ribbons intertwined in it.

 

The two figures were smiling happily, looking at each other, holding hands under a very large, and very red, heart in the middle of the page. Kristoff couldn’t help but laugh a little, till he noticed a small scribble in the corner of the page.

 

_I hope you have a lovely morning ~~even though my bed will be so empty without your gorgeous body lying next to me~~. I will be waiting ~~impatiently~~ patiently for your return! I love you!_

_-Anna_

_P.S. The carrots are for Sven only, seeing as you ate all of them the last time._

 

Smiling like a fool, he hopped off the sled and made his way to Sven’s stall.

 

“Stall worthy?” Sven asked. Grabbing one of the nearby nails and hammer that he had placed near the stall a few weeks back, Kristoff nodded.

 

“Definitely stall worthy.” Walking towards the back of the stall, he looked at the other finely drawn images that already hung on the wall. Secretly, he loved the pictures; but there was no way he was going to let the other hands see her artwork. He had told Anna he hung them up in the stall because Sven liked them too, which wasn’t entirely a lie but wasn’t exactly the truth either. There were hearts, snowmen, horrible drawn sleds racing through small trees and hills, two five legged reindeers (one with a carrot in his mouth), and several images of the same couple that Kristoff held in his hand. They weren’t exactly the type of pictures that a manly, mountain man like himself would keep and hang up for everyone to see. But knowing that Anna had put time and effort into drawing it just for him, and how upset she would be if she found out he didn’t keep them, he decided to nail them up in Sven’s stall; out of site from everyone else, except for him and Sven.

 

Finding an open spot, Kristoff quickly nailed the picture to the wall, taking a step back to enjoy the newly added piece. Smiling, he turned to the sled,

 

“Alright buddy, let’s head out!” Jumping onto the sled, Kristoff stuffed the items back into the pack, laughing only for a moment at the mittens. He kept the onions out, placing them as far away from the front of the the sled as possible, hoping the smell would disappear once they got moving. When everything was situated, he cracked the reigns and welcomed the cool, morning air. Looking up at the castle as he made his way to the gate, he couldn’t help but smile. Sure, morning shift wasn’t near as beautiful as the night shift, and he had to get up early and leave a very comfortable bed and the arms of a very beautiful princess, but it was worth it. It was little things, like an extra pair of underwear, which made it worth it.


End file.
